


Happiness Is A Warm Throat (Illustration)

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [12]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Decapitation, Digital Art, necrophilia aftermath, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: It's a mess. His head in particular is a mess.





	Happiness Is A Warm Throat (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for fullview in the comments. 0:-)


End file.
